Consejos románticos para Kabeyama
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Kabeyama se ah enamorado y desea llamar la atención de esa chica el único problema es que no sabe como, por lo que comienza pedir consejos a sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Abra sido una buena idea o tal vez la peor de todas? (este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y si el resumen es pésimo). Kabeyama x Lector/a (en otras palabras tú)
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1 El consejo de Endo.

Era un día soleado y todos los jugares del Raimon se encontraban en mitad de una practica. Muy pronto tendrían un partido importante contra el instituto Cristal de luna y se rumoreaba que es un instituto de lo más fuerte.

Por lo que algunos jugadores del Raimon se encontraban nerviosos y como siempre el capitán del Raimon, Endo, animaba a cada jugar.

Sin embargo ese día pudo notar que Kabeyama se encontraba algo pensativo y distraído así que al terminar la práctica decidió acercarse y hablarle.

Endo: Kabeyama.-llamo Endo un poco preocupado.- ¿Todo esta bien?

Kabeyaba: ¿Eh? S-si, ¿Por qué lo pregunta capitán?.-dijo algo nervioso.

Endo tan solo miro a Kabeyama, quien solo dio un largo suspiro, antes de hablar.

Kabeyama: Bien es que necesito un consejo capitán.

Endo: ¿Un consejo?

Kabeyama: S-si, quiero llamar la atención de alguien, ¿Qué debería hacer?.

Endo: Pues…Dime como es esa persona.-Dijo sonriendo.

Kabeyama: Pues es amable, dulce, fuerte, valiente, sabe muy bien lo que quiera y da todo de si para conseguirlo, y no sabría que mas decir realmente ¿Qué debería hacer capitán?- dijo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

Endo: Parece ser alguien genial.-dijo sonriendo.- Pues déjame pensar….¿Le gusta algo en especial? .-pregunto pensativo.

Kabeyama: Pues ahora que lo dices le gusta mucho el fútbol.

Endo al oír esas palabras sonrío emocionado.

Kabeyama: ¿Qué puedo hacer para llamar su atención?-volvió a preguntar un tanto ¿desesperado?

Endo: Pues podrías enseñarle tus jugadas o hablarle sobre el fútbol.

Kabeyama: SI, y mostrarle como juego y cuanto se. Gracias capitán.-dijo mientras se iba corriendo luciendo muy emocionado, llevándose consigo un balón de futbol.

Endo: ¿Uh? De nada.

Mientras tanto Kabeyama corría y corría, hasta que llego al parque y pudo ver a una chica sentada bajo un árbol con su mirada perdida en las páginas de un libro. Su cabello parecía bailar en el viento y Kabeyama no pudo evitar suspirar, realmente esa chica había robado el corazón del defensa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Poco a poco se decidió a caminar y cuando estaba a unos centímetros, ella aparto su mirada del libro y miro hacia el frente, al ver al chico acercarse se levanto y cerrando su libro, sonrío, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el.

El chico al verla sonreír sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus mejillas lucían un color carmesí y los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo. Aunque no era la primera vez que hablaba con la chica, sintió como si tuviese que recitar un poema escrito por el frente a sus compañeros de clase o su primer partido con el Raimon.

Realmente no sabía que hacer, en su mente solo podía pensar lo hermosa que era esa chica. Su caminar como el de una modelo, y su cabello flotaba con gran delicadeza y al movimiento de sus pasos. Sus labios rojos que esbozaban una sonrisa, y sus ojos que eran como dos joyas hermosas.

Considero escapar pero era demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba frente a la chica.

Kabeyama: H-h-hola T/N.

T/N: Hola, Kabeyama-kun, ¿Cómo has estado?

Kabeyama: B-b-b-bien ¿T-t-tú c-omo h-has es-tado?

T/N: Bien, gracias por preocuparte.-Dijo riendo suavemente.- ¿Estas bien? Te noto nervioso.

Kabeyaba pareció darse un golpe mental, para luego sonreír nerviosamente.

Kabeyama: Si jajaja, por cierto ¿No deberías estar entrenando?.-dijo mientras miraba a las jugadoras entrenar.

T/N: Oh bueno tal vez, eso solo que ya entrene hoy temprano, además me falta mucho para dominar el balón a la perfección.

Kabeyama: Ya veo.-en ese instante Recondo el consejo de Endo.- ¿P-podría mostrarte alguna cosas sobre el dominio del balón? Si quieres claro.

T/N: ¿Ehhh? ¿En serio?-dijo sonriendo.- sabes hace muy poco empecé a jugar al futbol y eso, después de que me animaste a entrar en un equipo. Y recuerda que no suelo ver partidos, me ponen algo nerviosa. Por eso no eh podido verte jugar. Lo siento ¿Me perdonas?

Kabeyama asintió, y comenzó a patear el balón y intentando re crear algunos movimientos que realizaba Kido y Goenji en los entrenamientos, sin embargo fracaso y término cayendo. Por unos instantes espero escuchar la risa y burlas de la chica, sin enbargo nunca llegaron, al contrario recibió una mirada preocupada de la joven.

T/N: ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupada.

Kabeyama tan solo asintió se sentía algo avergonzado y no pudo evitar pensar que había sido una muy mala idea.

T/N: ….Estuviste muy bien.-dijo sonriendo.

Kaneyama: ¿eh?-Pregunto sorprendido.

T/N: Casi lo logras, por cierto la última vez me habías dicho que partencias al equipo Raimon ¿no? Eh escuchado que son realmente buenos. ¿Tú eres el capitán?

Kabeyama: Si..

T/N: ¿En serio? Yo soy la capitanía de mi equipo pero no soy muy buena, tal vez algún día puedas darme consejos de cómo mejorar y quien sabe tal vez incluso podamos jugar un partido.

Kabeyama: Si, claro.

T/N tan solo sonrío y quiso decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida por una voz, al parecer la necesitaban en su equipo.

T/N: Debo volver a jugar, pero hablaremos luego, hasta entonces cuídate y practica mucho adiós, capitán.-dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía de Kabeyama.

Kabeyama: Adiós….¿Por que eh dicho eso… Yo no soy el capitán, pero sin embargo pareció que capte algo de su intención…

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 Plan.

Al otro día Kabeyama lucia muy feliz, había logrado captar la atención de la chica que robo su corazón. Sentía que si seguía asiendo las cosas bien muy pronto y con suerte lograría enamorar a esa chica. Ese día había quedado con T/N para ver una película. El sabia que no podía considerar esa salida como una cita ya que a decir verdad ambos eran amigos, solo eso. Aunque el quisiese cambiar eso, tendría un muy largo camino por recorrer y no uno de los fáciles precisamente.

Kabeyama aún así se sentía nervioso no sabia como debía vestir, o actuar, nunca había salido a ver una película con una chica, no, mejor dicho nunca había salido con una chica. El sabia que era humillante, tener que pedirles a sus amigos un consejo respecto a eso, y que seguramente algunos se burlarían, y con algunos se refería a Fudou y Kogure.

Así que medito a quien debía pedirle un consejo y antes de decidirse, Lika ya se encontraba a su lado con una mirada acusadora.

Lika: ¿Por qué me ves tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto?

Kabeyama reacciono ante tal pregunta, y negó rápidamente, al parecer mientras pensaba no se había percatado de que miraba la joven, que se encontraba frente suyo.

Lika: Pues te me has quedado mirando fijamente. Cualquiera pensaría lo mismo que yo.

Kabeyama: ¿ehh? Lo siento es solo que estaba pensando a quien pedirle un consejo.

Lika: ¿Un consejo?.-Pregunto mas interesada en la conversación.

Kabeyama: Si es solo que…Voy a salir con alguien y.-no pudo continuar pues la chica casi lo grita de la emoción, casi…Ya que Kabeyama fue mas rápido y le cubrió la boca con sus manos, para luego arrastrarla fuera del campo, ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros de equipo.

Una vez lejos Kabeyama dejo ir a la chica.

Lika: Hey, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Kabeyama: B-Bueno yo, lo siento no me sentía cómodo hablándolo ahí.

Lika: Como sea, tengo un plan para que tu cita sea un éxito.

Kabeyama: N-no es una c-cita…Solo iremos al cine como amigos.-susurro un tanto nervioso y sonrojado.

Lika: Y yo voy a rechazar a mi cariñito. ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

Kabeyama tan solo asintió, mientras por dentro pensaba que seguramente seria la peor de las ideas. Pero en esos instantes se sentía algo desesperado.

Lika: Mira a las chicas nos gustan un poco los chicos rudos, malos, valientes, etc. Así que si este es el plan.-dijo mientras le susurraba dicho plan a Kabeyama.-Has comprendido?

Kabeyama: S-si, pero…¿De donde conseguirás a una pandilla que se deje ganar por mi?

Lika tan solo alzo los hombros y antes de irse a la caracha dijo "yo hice mi parte te di un plan ahora es tu responsabilidad que se haga realidad" eso no iba a ser pan comido… Pero era lo único que tenia hasta el momento, así que después de pensar recordó que

Tobitaka anterior mente tenia una pandilla así pensó que si lo convencía posiblemente lograría tener cumplida prácticamente todo su plan. Así que después del entrenamiento le preguntaría.

Tobitaka: No.

Kabeyama: POR FAVOR.-dijo arrodillándose, si desde luego estaba perdiendo su poco orgullo al rogarle ese pequeño favor.

Tobitaka suspiro y acepto, "cualquier cosa con tal que se calle" pensó para adentros el chico de cabello morado. Puesto que kabeyama llevaba ahí casi una hora.

Kabeyama le agradeció, y luego se fue corriendo debía pedirle un consejo a alguien mas…Y ese chico no era anda mas y nada menos que…Fudou Akio…

Sin duda Kabeyama había enloquecido, sabia que Fudou no lo ayudaría, pero debía intentarlo. Entonces lo busco y busco y cuando estaba dándose por vencido lo ayo.

Y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el llamándolo una y otra y otra vez.

Fudou: ¿Qué quieres?.-respondió cortante y bastante irritado.

Kabeyama: Pues necesito un consejo….

Fudou: ¿Tengo cara de consejero?.-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Kabeyama: N-no pero es que necesito saber como ser un "chico malo".- Y noto como Fudou estallo de risa, ante lo que había dicho Kabeyama.

Fudou: Mejor ríndete que no asustarías ni a una abuela jajajaja.

Kabeyama: P-pero.-no pudo continuar pues Fudou lo interrumpió.

Fudou: No pienso perder mi valioso tiempo con algo así.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.- Kabeyama tan solo quedo en silencio y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Kabeyama: Oh bueno al parecer Kidou tenía razón.-Fudou al escuchar eso, se detuvo y volteo.

Fudou: ¿A que te refieres?

Kabeyama: El dijo que tu no te atreverías a enseñarme por que ni siquiera eras malo, es mas eras una burla..Y-y que el me sabría decir como vestir y actuar.

Fudou: Con que dijo eso ¿eh? Ya va a ver que tan malo puedo ser…Pero antes dime que quieres saber y te lo responderé.

Kabeyama sonrío, sabia que luego Kidou o Fudou lo mataría pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **Continuara…..**

Perdón por la tardanza en continuar el fic es solo que no eh tenido mucho tiempo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 Al cine.**

Kabeyama realmente no sabía como lo había logrado, pero Fudou le había dado lecciones para ser "un chico malo". Y en estos momentos se encontraba caminando con T/N hacia el cine.

La joven lucia unos jeans azul marino y una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, por otro lado Kabeyama había seguido las indicaciones de Fudou y llevaba unos vaqueros negros, zapatillas negras, lentes oscuros, cadenas, una camiseta blanca con los dos primeros botones desprendidos y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Ninguno decía nada. Según Fudou el debía ser callado dar respuestas cortante, demostrar frialdad y desinterés y con su caminar o mirar dijese "te metes conmigo y te rompo la cara".

Por otro lado T/N estaba confundida, preguntándose una y otra vez por que rayos Kabeyama iba vestido así, sin embargo no encontraba respuestas. Sin mencionar que el transcurso hacia el cine seria una tortura si ninguno decía una palabra así que al final decidió iniciar ella la conversación.

T/N: Muchas gracias….No creí que aceptarías.

Kabeyama: Ah, si bueno, no tenía nada que hacer.

T/N:….Kabeyama..

Kabeyama: ¿Qué quieres?

T/N: ¿Hice algo malo para que enojaras?

Kabeyama: ¿Eh? No…No has hecho nada…-dijo rápidamente.

T/N: ¿Por que actúas así?

Kabeyama: Lo siento, perdí una…Apuesta si eso es…je…je.

T/N: Kabeyama…

Kabeyama: Un amigo me aconsejo…..

T/N: ¿Aconsejo? ¿Nunca saliste con una chica?

Kabeyama: ….-Asintió avergonzado.

T/N: Yo nunca Salí con un chico descuida.

Kabeyama: ¿E-enserio?

T/N: Si, y mi consejo es que no sigas el consejo de tu amigo.

Kabeyama: E-esta bien.

Así ambos comenzaron a establecer una conversación animada hasta llegar al cine, al llegar Kabeyama le permitió elegir una película, realmente no le importaba si era romántica, estaba feliz por haber ido al cine con ella. Aunque se sorprendió cuando ella eligió Jurasic Word y no la película melosa titulada "Mi ultimo beso".

Kabeyama: ¿Por que no has elegido Un ultimo beso?.-Pregunto antes de entrar a la sala.

T/N: Digamos que podrías aburrirte, además ya la vi.-confeso.- Mis amigas me arrastraron ahí dentro jaja, pero admito lloro con el final.-dijo un poco avergonzada.-Es decir un amor que nunca fue correspondido, o eso aprecia ya que siempre todo fue finjido o al menos por parte de ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba y cuando se confeso y lo beso, el creyó que duraría para siempre pero….Ese era el ultimo día de ella.

Kabeyama: Vaya que trágico, me recordó un poco a Romeo y Julieta.

T/N: No puedo creerlo, ¿viste esa película? Yo la adore auque sea un amor que termino en tragedia.

Kabeyama: Si, la vimos mas que nada en clase de Historia, no sabia que te gustaban tanto esas cosas.

T/N: Si bueno tengo mis momentos. Pero vamos o empezara la película sin nosotros jajaja.

Kabeyama: Tienes razón.-Dijo antes de ser jalado por la chica.

Al salir ambos estaban comentado sobre la película, ambos compartían una misma opinión la película fue espectacular. Hubiesen seguido hablando si no fuese por que una voz extraña para la chica pero conocida para Kabeyama, los interrumpió.

¿?: Eh ustedes ¿A dónde creen van?

Kabeyama: "Hay no".-pensó por unos instantes.

Continuara….


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 Mi héroe**

Kabeyama y la chica miraron al extraño y pronto notaron que varios chicos se acercaban. Kabeyama comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿Cómo le diría a T/N que ese era su amigo Tobitaka?

T/N: ¿Y tu eres?

¿?: Tobitaka.

T/N: Pues muévete o tendrás problemas.

¿?: ¿Y que harás nena?.-dijo uno de esos chicos.

T/N: Oh no dijiste eso.

Tobitaka: Si lo dijo.

Kabeyama: no puedo creer que los golpearas a todos.

T/N: Ya no se meterán con nosotros.-dijo sonriendo.

Kabeyama: "Rayos, olvide decirle a Tobitaka que T/N aprendió artes marciales y antes hacia boxeo upss".-pensó Kabeyama, mientras en su cabeza aparecía una gotita.

T/N: Oficialmente soy tu héroe.

Kabeyama: si, espera ¿Qué? ¿No seria al revés?

T/N: ¿Quién los venció?

Kabeyama: Tu, pero..-Kabeyama es interrumpido.

T/N: No se diga más. Soy tu héroe.

Kabeyama: ¿No seria Heroína?

T/N: Como sea, es igual.

Kabeyama: Emm, no hay una gran diferencia.

T/N: No es verdad.

Kabeyama: Si lo es.

T/N lo piensa unos segundos y infla las mejillas derrotada.

Kabeyama no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle tiernamente.

T/N: ¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto curiosa.

Kabeyama: Te veías muy tierna.-dijo sin medir sus palabras.

T/N: G-Gracias.-dijo sonrojada.- Kabeyama puedo hacerte una pregunta…

Kabeyama: Claro.

T/N: ¿Crees que soy rara?

Kabeyama: Absolutamente, pero sabes eso mismo te hace única.

T/N: ¿Única en buen sentido?

Kabeyama sonríe: No hay mal sentido, T/N eres maravillosa y absolutamente hermosa.

T/N: Kabeyama…..Gracias.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Detrás de unos arbustos.

¿?: Vaya….Salio mejor de lo que esperaba.-susurro sorprendida

¿?: Me debe una grande.-susurro algo molesto.

¿?: ¿Tobitaka?.-Pregunto sorprendida.-Que haces aquí?

Tobitaka: Lo mismo pregunto Lika.

Lika: shhh baja la voz.-dijo susurrando.-quería ver como salía esto. Por cierto si que te dieron una paliza.

Tobitaka frunciendo el seño: Dices algo y olvídate de tu cabello y de Ichinose.-dijo amenazante.

Lika asustada: Descuida, m-mis labios están sellados.

Con T/N y Kabeyama.

T/N: Será mejor seguir.- dijo sonriendo y aun sonrojada

Kabeyama: Si, claro…

Ambos continuaron caminado hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella.

T/N: Gracias por acompañarme ¿no quieres pasar y tomar algo?

Kabeyama: No gracias, ya es bastante tarde.

T/N: Kabeyama.

Kabeyama: ¿Si?

T/N: Eres mi héroe.-dijo besándolo la mejilla, sonrojándose.-Hasta mañana adiós.

Kabeyama: adiós…-dijo rojo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 Descubierto**

Al día siguiente…

Kazemaru: ¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo Tobitaka?

Goenji: ¿Otra vez te peleaste?

Tobitaka: No les importa.

Lika tan solo soltó una risa, aun recordaba la paliza que esa chica le había dado a Tobitaka y sus amigos, realmente el chico malo fue vencido por una chica "inofensiva" jo eso valía oro o al menos eso creía ella.

Tobitaka tan solo se limito a soltar un gruñido, por su lado nadie a excepción de Kabeyama entendía que rayos sucedía.

Kabeyama: Lo siento no creía que fuese a suceder eso.

Tobitaka: A la próxima empieza diciendo que sabía boxeo, karate y llaves de lucha libre.

Kabeyama: Lo olvide, no lo considere importante.

Tobitaka: Ves mi ojo, y bueno pudo ser peor, pude terminar como los chicos.

Lika: Exagerado.-Dijo rodando los ojos.

Tobitaka: Los mando al hospital para ser mas preciso les rompió algunos huesos.

Endou: ¿Esto de que nos perdimos?

Lika: Nada jajaja

Fudou alzando una ceja: Si claro de nada.

Una semana después…

T/N estaba caminando tranquilamente, y había decidido darse una vuelta para ver como entrenaba Kabeyama. Se sentó al lado de las representantes. Quienes al verla se acercaron y se presentaron.

T/N: Ya veo, vaya si que sus entrenamientos son duros.

Haruna: Si, pero sin importar que los chicos no se rinden.

Natsumi: Sin embargo hay que admitir que Endou es quien les da tanta energía.

T/N: ¿Endou?

Aki asiente: Sip es el capitán del equipo.-dijo sonriendo. Al oír esto T/N confirmo unas sospechas que le comían la cabeza. Y quiso sacarse las dudas.

T/N: ¿Quién es el goleador estrella y estratega?

Aki: Pues Kidou es el estraga.-dijo señalándole sin que este se diese cuenta.

Haruna: Al igual que Fudou.-dijo señalándolo.

Natsumi: Y el goleador estrella es Goenji, el peli crema de allí.-dijo "señalándolo" con la mirada

T/N: Lo entiendo, gracias debo irme. Adiós.

Ellas: Adiós.-se despiden

T/N le envío un mensaje a Kabeyama algo molesta, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mentirle así? Y ella que pensó que el era diferente, que era su amigo, ahora vería…

Kabeyama al terminar de entrenar, agarro su celular y noto que recibió un mensaje de T/N, vio la hora y noto que ya era algo tarde así que se apresuro a ir, al llegar. Pudo ver a una T/N echando chispas.

Kabeyama con algo de temor se acerco a la chica, quien al verlo frunció el seño y dijo.

T/N: Vaya el **capitán** estuvo ocupado con las **estrategias** y siendo el **goleador estrella** del equipo ¿no?-Dijo asiendo énfasis en las palabras capitán, estrategias y goleador estrellas.

Kabeyama: Y-yo…

T/N: No te molestes en seguir mintiendo, ya se la verdad tu eres el defensa.

Kabeyama: Déjame explicarte.

T/N: ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Que no sabes por que lo dijiste?

Kabeyama: Si…Y no. Yo quería impresionarte.

T/N: Podías haber sido solo tu…Realmente me decepcionaste…

Kabeyama: Yo….lo siento….

T/N: Lo resolveremos en el partido de mañana.

Kabeyama: Tu eres de….? ¿Por qué no dijiste?

T/N: …..Iba a decírtelo…..Pero Ubise sido peor. Apuesto que no hubieses dado lo-suspira.-Solo olvídalo.-se va.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

El entrenamiento había comenzado, sin embargo Kabeyama estaba tan distraído que no había visto cuando Goenji pasó por su lado lanzando el balón a la portería con su tiro "Tornado de fuego"

Tsunami: Kabeyama.-Lo llamo el joven de cabellos color rosa al ver a su compañero distraído.

Sin embargo el chico bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños.

Endou: Kabeyama….-intento acercarse sin embargo el chico retrocedió un paso.- ¿Qué sucede?

Tobitaka: *¿Acaso tendrá que ver con esa chica? *

Kabeyama: ….

Lika: ….Kabeyama, oye ¿tiene que ver con T/N?-Al pronunciar ese nombre Kabeyama levanto la minada mirando fijamente a Lika por unos segundos antes de asentir y volver a bajar la mirada.-Así que es eso… ¿Qué paso?

Kabeyama: No importa…-Dijo antes de salir del campo sin dar explicaciones.

Endou: ¿T/N?-Confundido.

Tobitaka: Una chica que parece gustarle a Kabeyama.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos

Lika: Y la que mando al hospital a los amigos de Tobitaka y le causo los golpes o mejor dicho… **El** **golpe**.-Dijo soltando una risa, para luego recibir una mirada matadora por parte de Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: Bien, olvídate de tu cabello y de ICHINOSE.

Ichinose: *Voy a morir, ¿por quee?*.-Dijo comenzando a llorar mentalmente, mientras la risa de Fudou y Kogure no tardaron en oírse, sin embargo Tobitaka tan solo comenzó a peinar su cabello y fingir que no le importaba.

Kidou: ¿Es decir que Kabeyama esta así por un mal de amores?-Pregunto el chico de las gafas.

Lika: A lo mejor, pero seria extraño viendo que ambos tendían química.

Kazemaru: ¿Química? ¿Estas segura?

Touko: Tal vez estas sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido puede que solo sean amigos.

Tobitaka: "T/N eres maravillosa y absolutamente hermosa".-Repitió lo que había dicho una vez Kabeyama, intentando imitar su voz.

Lika: "Eres mi héroe".- Dijo Lika imitado la voz de T/N.-Adema le dio un beso en el cachete pero fue un beso…. **y estaba sonrojada.**

Fudou: Bah, que tanto escándalo solo por eso.

Lika: No se que rayos sucedió…Iba tan bien.-Ignorando el comentario de Fudou.

Toramaru: Oigan...¿No falta alguien?

Hitoro: Ahora que lo dices si.

Goenji: ¿Donde esta Fubuki?

Midorikawa: Estaba aquí hace unos segundos...

Mientras en otro lado Kabeyama estaba sentado bajo un árbol, mirando el cielo y maldiciéndose por ser tan tonto.

¿?: ¿Puedo sentarme?

Kabeyama: ¿Fubuki?-Dijo sorprendido.-Um, si claro…¿Qué haces aquí?.-Pregunto curioso mientras observaba al chico sentarse a su lado.

Fubuki: Pues me preocupe cuando te fuiste entonces decidí seguirte. Lo siento.-Dijo un poco avergonzado.

Kabeyama: No importa.-Dijo suspirando.- Lamento haberme ido así.

Fubuki: ¿Podría saber que sucedió y quien es T/N?

Kabeyama lo vio sorprendido hasta que recordó que Lika había dicho el nombre de la chica que era dueña de su mundo en mitad del campo de futbol. Así que suspiro y volviendo a ver el cielo comenzó a relatarle desde el principio de la historia a Fubuki, hasta el último detalle.

Fubuki: Así que era eso, no creo que te odie, pero si que debe de estar desilusionada.

Kabeyama: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Fubuki: Empezar por ser tu mismo.

Kabeyama: ¿Yo mismo?

Fubuki: Si, ser sincero con ella y mostrarle quien es Kabeyama.

Kabeyama: ….

Fubuki: Tal vez no es el mejor momento pero hazle saber que la quieres, hazle conocer tus motivos de por que creaste esa pequeña mentirita.

Kabeyama se sonrojo de golpe y lo vio, Fubuki tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y seguido se levanto…

Fubuki: Iré con los demás, creo que tú tienes que ir a un lugar ¿Verdad?

Kabeyama: Si, Fubuki…Gracias…

Fubuki: Somos amigos, no tienes que agradecerme.

Kabeyama se levanto y le envío un mensaje a T/N, debían a hablar y no importa si le correspondía o no, ella debía saber sobre sus sentimientos.

Se había decidido y ya no había vuelta atrás…

No importaba…

 **Ya no le importaba el hecho de estar muriéndose de miedo.**


	7. Capitulo 7 Final

Ambos se miraban fijamente, la tribuna gritaba, apoyando a ambos equipos, sin embargo dos chicos no podían concentrarse…Por un lado T/N miraba a Kabeyama intentando rebasarlo con algo de dificultad…Sin embargo no podía sacarse las palabras dichas por el chico.

 _ **Kabeyama: Jamás quise mentir, entiendo que no quieres verme, que crees que soy un mentiroso y un tonto, no te culpo te he dado razones para que lo creas pero…Tengo una razón, mas profunda, se que no es excusa, pero…Me gustas, realmente cuando te conocí llamaste mi atención, no solo por lo hermosa que eras y eres, si no por tu personalidad tan distinta a otras…**_

 _ **Jamás creí que te fijarías en mi, y cuando logre hacerme tu amigo pensé que si te impresionaba, no me verías como el chico grande y tonto…Quizás me verías mas como alguien cool que puede ser tu príncipe azul…Esta bien actúe como un tonto…**_

 _ **Lo siento…No respondas ahora, piénsalo y dímelo luego del partido…Que gane el mejor equipo.**_

Kabeyama la miro, no iba a dejarla pasar, aun si la amaba, no perdería el partido por nada en el mundo. No seria justo, ni para T/N ni para su equipo.

El pitido final toco, había sido un empate 2-2, ambos equipos se felicitaron y cada uno fue a su banca, sin embargo antes de irse T/N se acerco al Raimon.

T/n: Son un gran equipo, se nota que están unidos por grandes lazos.-Dijo sonriendo.

Rika: Gracias, y oye no tienes algo que decirle a nuestro gran defensa.-Dijo en un tono picaro.

T/N y Kabeyama se sonrojaron de golpe, y se miraron tímidamente.

Kabeyama: Fue un gran partido.-Estirando la mano a lo que T/N simplemente sonrío y estrecho su mano, pero para sorpresa del chico le dio un beso en la mejilla.

T/N: El sabado a las 8 iremos a ver una película, oh y Pandillero.-Llamo a Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: No me digas asi, solo le hice un favor mi nombre es.-Es interrumpido.

T/N: Tobitaka lo se, una amiga no deja de hablar de ti, es aquella rubia de alla. Señalando a una rubia muy mona pero al parecer algo tímida, al verla Tobitaka se sonrojo un poco.-Deberías hablar con ella te caerá bien. Bueno hasta luego Raimon y adiós Kabeyama…-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Kabeyama: A-adiós…

Una vez que T/N se fuese Shirou y Kabeyama chocaron los cinco mientras que Rika lo felicitaba y molestaba a Tobitaka quien se sonrojaba y amenazaba con dañar a un Ichinose confundido que rogaba por ayuda mientras miraba a Domon esperando que este lo salvase.

Y los demás pues…Estaban todos con la boca abierta algunos incluso ya le habían comenzado a pedir consejos a nuestro querido Kabeyama, que gracias a malos consejos, un buen consejo y su personalidad terminaron por conquistar a la chica o bueno eso parece al menos ejeje.

 **Fin.**

Espero que este fic les allá gusta tarde en acabarlo y se que son pocos caps pero por la falta de tiempo y imaginación decidí acortarlo un poco. Espero les allá gustado.

Se despide Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132 )


End file.
